User talk:Wilhelmina Will
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magic School Bus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dorothy Ann page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 03:07, January 25, 2010 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll take that into consideration! Will-Girl 20:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page? Hello! I was wondering... Would you would like me to create a new main page design? It should look similar to [http://coasterpedia.wikia.com/wiki/ this], or [http://reptiles.wikia.com/wiki/ this]. I'll make sure to test it out on a separate page before adding it to the real main page. Let me know what you would like on it and I can get started! MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page If it's alright, I'll go ahead and create it! You can check it out here! MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Complete! Hi again! I finished the new main page design! What do you think? Please feel free to edit it as needed. Enjoy! MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I undid all that I did. Please delete these pages: http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ke1.jpg http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Liz_Ard http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Da1.png http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Phoebe_Terese http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Janet_Perlstein http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Valerie_Felicity_Frizzle http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Walkerville http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Frizzle&redirect=no http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magic_School_Bus http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Walkerville_Elementary_School http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Arm http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Garth_Sinew http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_McClean http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/index.php?title=McClean&redirect=no http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ruhle&redirect=no http://magicschoolbus.wikia.com/index.php?title=McClean&redirect=no And then delete this post, thank you. Are you going to delete it or not? And please remember when you are finished deleting all that stuff, delete this post. Thank you. And can you make evey edit I ever made not apper in history? PLEASE RESPOND. 'Please respond by 10/10/2010.' Alright then, I've deleted your versions of the pages which only you had contributed to. But I want to make a few things clear. # I am not tampering with the histories of the articles which others have also contributed to; I don't trust that their edits would not be hurt as well. I am particularly concerned for those edits that others made after you had made yours. # I am not deleting your posts from my talkpage; it is a rule I set when I began starting to contribute to Wikia, and I'm too old an editor to change it now. # I do not want to see you trying to remove anything from my talkpage, nor do I want you blanking those pages others edited to, just because you have some strange fetish with covering up your former account. In other words, you are not to blank the content in such pages as Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Liz Ard, or Pheobe Terese. What you do with your talkpage is your business, and what you do with other user's talkpages is between you and them, but leave the content on my talkpage, and the good content on the articles alone. I have made this statement as what I consider a fair warning. You seem to be a good contributor, so I don't want this to boil over the edges. But bearing what I've said in mind, if you persist in requesting that I muck up those three articles' histories, or that I remove the past messages I've received, I will view it as I would view harassment, and if I catch you trying to remove this sort of content again, I will see it as vandalism. In either case, I will take the actions an administrator is expected to take in such situations, and I will make sure all of your accounts are blocked from editing. I hope I've made myself clear, and I hope we can both put this behind us and continue editing the wiki as we did before. Will-Girl 21:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC)